Resplandor de plata, fragmentos de ónix
by OutShadow
Summary: Una misión póstuma, sin reino y el último de un extenso legado. ¿Qué habría después para el?...Por otro lado, el descubrimiento de este lugar fue la consolidación de su sueño. Una nueva fase renaciente en el culto lunar se acerca…


**Hola lectores espero que sea de su agrado como interés este fic. Es el 2 fic. que subo a la pag. y el cual considero un desafio, al ya tener una complejidad como alargue mas alla de un one-shot. También la manera de ser bastante fiel a los personajes que elegí, pero también mostrar mas detalle de los que se presentan en frases y lore. Tanto Diana como Taric, se me hacen llamativos al ser representantes solitarios de ya sea un culto olvidado o un reino lejano . Otros detalles como el contraste de sus personalidades y su moral en cuanto al actuar, que presentare a medida que avance la historia.**

 **Acerca de la pareja, es algo extraña o inusual si se puede decir. Pero, considero un buen desafío su construcción como realidad dentro de la historia.**

 **Nota: Los personajes pertenecen a Riot games, solo la historia .**

* * *

Destrucción, desolación y agonía de un reino que llegaba a su fin. Hace pocos días antes, el escenario se veía totalmente como se vio tras siglos y siglos de duradera paz y fructífero progreso.

Su sabio rey tenía dudas que esto podría pasar, pero incluso preparado para el evento catastrófico no pudo hacer nada para su reino. Todo fue consumido y quemado por aquel sombrío avance. E incluso, las gemas también se vieron contaminadas y posteriormente, corrupcionadas.

Ya no quedaba mucho, el rey ahora solo tenía esta única certeza. Miraba hacia su agonizante reino y veía los pocos sobrevivientes que terminaban por contaminarse para posteriormente caer en espasmos violentos y morir. Y ese avance retorcido que seguía sumiendo en desolación lo que pillaba por delante.

Entonces, tomo una decisión. Llamo a los pocos guardias y soldados, para que juntaran a los sobrevivientes de la catástrofe. Miro a los sobrevivientes, y les dijo que podían irse pero no llevaran nada referente al reino, para que nadie volviese a este lugar. Los sobrevivientes asintieron extrañados, y luego de esto fueron escoltados hacia una salida segura.

Luego, El rey llamo a sus guardias más leales, los miro y dijo: "Mis soldados fieles, sé que las horas de que este reino caiga en el más profundo abismo y se suma en el olvido por este catástrofe, ya están cerca. Pero, aun hay una forma de no seamos olvidados por este mundo y el tiempo. Les pido que como ultima orden, hagan entrega a mi hijo de esta gran caja junto con mi carta póstuma. Si logran hacer entrega de la caja y la carta, sé que mi hijo sabrá llevar adelante la última misión que le encomendare. Cuando completen esta entrega, entierren sus armaduras o déjenlas en lugares inhóspitos, luego formen una nueva vida en otro lugar. Solo mi hijo será el último enclave de este reino y también la única persona en otro lado que pueda asegurar nuestro legado así como existencia". Luego de decir esto, el rey les mostro el carruaje donde estaba la gran caja y le entrego la carta a uno de los soldados. Ellos hicieron su ultimo saludo real y salieron rápidamente con dirección hacia a un destacamento especificado por el rey, en el cual dejarían la caja junto con la carta para que se las hicieran llegar a su hijo en la liga de leyendas.

El rey dio una última mirada a su agonizante reino a través de una ventana y volvió a su asiento real donde cerró sus ojos, para sumirse en un profundo e interminable sueño.

Mientras tanto, en la Academia.

Quizá, no había tanta participación para el caballero gema como lo había sido en otros años, pero siempre estaba contento de participar y ayudar en el rol de soporte (Aunque algunos invocadores, lo llevaban a línea de top a veces) . Había tenido algunas buenas partidas de clasificatoria en la cual había sido soporte de Kog'maw. El caballero joya le daba gusto ser útil en esta quinta temporada en la liga y estaba curioso de los nuevos cambios que le harían próximamente por orden de la academia.

Ya había llegado el atardecer y él sabía que lo habían reservado para participar en una partida en el abismo de los lamentos. Pero, extrañamente fue deshabilitado temporalmente y llamado por las autoridades de la academia. Taric extrañado por esta situación imprevista, decidió acudir al llamado. Se aseguró de dejar bien cerrado su habitación y emprendió rumbo hacia la oficina de la academia.

Taric llego a la oficina y encontró a 5 autoridades importantes en el sistema de la liga de leyendas. Usualmente estas autoridades dirigían y estaban ligadas a distintas áreas dentro de la liga (tales como escenarios, nuevos campeones, facciones, etc), pero cuando había un hecho importante o grave dentro de la academia ellos se reunían para tomar una decisión definitiva o informar asuntos importantes, ya sean a campeones o facciones.

Ellos mirando a Taric y le informaron la situación. Había llegado un cargamento importante de su reino en conjunto con una carta para él. Ellos Pidieron a Taric que viera el contenido de la caja y la carta, en privado. Luego de esto, llamaron a varios ayudantes para que llevara la caja hacia la habitación de Taric. El asintió y agradeció la información, retirándose del lugar.

¿Qué podía ser el contenido de la caja y la carta? Eran preguntas que recorrían a cada segundo la mente de Taric, mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitacion. Empezó a mirar la caja, la cual tenía símbolos variados y únicos los cual el reconocía como insignia de su reino natal. El material que rodea la caja era en su mayoría metálico la cubierta, aunque cubierto de incrustaciones de joyas esmeraldas en las cerraduras.

Finalmente llego a su habitación y los ayudantes dejaron la caja, en un lugar determinado por él. Les agradeció su ayuda y les dejo algunas monedas como propina. Ellos se fueron y cerraron con cuidado la puerta de su habitación.

Taric decidió abrir la caja antes que leer la carta .Cuando abrió las cerraduras de la caja, miro hacia dentro y se extrañó al ver que se trataba de una armadura real de tonos verdes oscuros pero sin las incrustaciones de gemas, el otro objeto era un nuevo martillo aunque este también estaba desprovisto de las gemas. Retiro ambos objetos de la caja y comenzó a buscar que más había, encontrando un mapa algo viejo. Miro el mapa, y lo poco que pudo reconocer momentáneamente, fueron las indicaciones para llegar a un punto determinado en el continente de Valoran. Busco más a fondo nuevamente en la caja, pero no encontró nada más.

Entonces extrañado, decidió leer la carta y encontrar respuestas acerca del envío que había recibido. El tomo la carta, abrió el sobre el cual la contenía y con cuidado dio un corte exacto en el broche real. El leyó y el mensaje fue el siguiente:

"Querido Hijo mío

Espero que te encuentres bien en la liga sin problemas de salud ni nada. Te he dado los valores como la educación suficiente para que seas uno de nuestro mejores representantes de la familia y nuestro reino.. Un hombre como tú que incluso en la guerra más cruenta, tiene la piedad de dejar a un enemigo vivo para que vuelva con los suyos.

Hijo mío, debo decirte que te he amado siempre y si hay eternidad, velare como pueda por ti.

Pero bueno el motivo de esta carta hijo, es la última misión que te encomiendo. Nuestro reino ha caído en una desgracia inevitable, son pocas las horas que quedan para que todo acabe. Lo que te he enviado son las ultimas 2 reliquias de nuestro reino, que pido que lleves como portador de ellas. Que recuerdes nuestra existencia, cuando luches ya sea en la liga o cualquier otra batalla. Como habrás notado no vienen con gemas y para buscarlas, te he dejado un mapa con indicaciones para llegar a una antigua bóveda subterránea qué contiene los minerales necesarios para la armadura y martillo. Llega a este lugar y extrae los que consideres necesario, luego procede a trabajarlos para que queden precisos en su implantación.

Es de seguro, que cuando hayas recibido y leído esto, yo habré muerto. No lo veas con pena hijo, solo te pido que sonrías y tomes el valor necesario para tu misión…

Sé que lo lograras y llevaras con orgullo nuestro legado a donde vayas..

Se despide,

Tu padre."

Sin duda, Taric quedo bastante impactado por la carta. Era poco decir, que la angustia y tristeza había tomado su ser. No tan solo por su padre, sino también por su tierra natal. Había tenido numerosas oportunidades de volver, pero él se sentía necesario en este mundo no solo para defensa de los débiles sino también para ayudar a reparar el continente de las diversos daños ocasionados por las guerras rúnicas. Él tenía propuesto volver definitivamente cuando terminara toda lo que se había propuesto en este nuevo mundo. Aunque, no había descuidado el contacto que la liga le posibilito a través de mensajes y alguna que otra visita pequeña a su reino cuando tenía un tiempo…

Fueron 2 horas, en que no podía sacar la sensación de angustia de su ser. Y no solo angustia, sino también tenía sensaciones de melancolía y soledad. Si bien el tenía residencia en Demasia, nunca sentiría completamente cómodo y como en casa. No, solo se sentiría como una visita más. Podría hacer amigos en este mundo, luchar por Demasia, luchar en la liga, pero el sentía un anhelo de volver a su hogar cuando él estuviese viejo o cuando su padre le ordenara volver al reino para fuese el nuevo rey. Objetivos, que ya no serán posibles… Ahora sentía que verdaderamente era un caballero errante en un mundo distante.

Agobiado, decidió tomar una siesta para aclarar un poco su mente y llegar a una decisión acerca de cumplir la misión o no.

Al despertar de su siesta, el caballero gema ya sentía algo más calmado. Tomo un poco de agua, respiro de forma pausada y estiro un poco sus brazos. Mirando hacia los objetos, determino que no serviría de nada seguir llorando y angustiándose sin remedio, nada traería a su padre como a su reino de vuelta…Ahora solo quedaba el, como último representante de un reino. Un reino que caería en el olvido sino cumplía la última misión de su padre. Él tenía que completar la misión y llevar la armadura en conjunto con el martillo, a los lugares donde fuese o luchase. Aun con el reino había caído, el podía seguir emitiendo el resplandor de su historia a través de sus gemas.

Conteniéndose las penas y armándose de valor, fue hacia la caja tomo el mapa y la volvió a cerrar. Se aseguró de dejar bien cerrado toda su habitación y luego emprendió camino hacia la biblioteca de la academia, para determinar el lugar exacto de la bodega.

En su mente, solo había importancia para completar esta misión.

* * *

 **Cualquier crítica, pregunta o lo que sea es bien recibida. Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos..**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
